


Pride

by jeonghxe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fictional characters added, Genderfluid Character, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Multi, Showki, Trans Character, mention of other idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghxe/pseuds/jeonghxe
Summary: Hyunwoo fell in love at first sight with a girl at the pride parade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, softies, and welcome to Pride!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PD: My first Language isn't english, so sorry for the grammar, orthography and stuff! Also chapters are short!

“Ready, Yeojoo?” A voice shouted from outside the room.

“Coming, coming!” 

She fixed her hair and clothes, and made sure that her lipstick was fine. She looked at the mirror and smiled proudly, she progressed a lot with the treatment. She was happy.

To not delay her friend Min anymore, Yeojoo decided to go down quickly, not without taking her things first (including her flag).

“Ready?” Min asked.

Min is Yeojoo’s best friend. Min was a 21 year old genderfluid person, meaning he sometimes identified with a girl, boy, both, neutral, or with no gender.

“More than ready! ¿Where are the others?”

“They are already there, maybe we can catch up to them. Hyungwon told me they are almost at the end.”

They walked holding their respective flags, ignoring the looks of others, to the parade. It didn’t take them long to get there, just 15 minutes. When they arrived they saw a drag queen waving to them. They approached her.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you were going to be Dodo today!” Min looked at “Dodo”, amazed.

Hyungwon, right now Dodo, is a drag queen. She had a beautiful long brown hair that fell down her face. She was wearing extravagant clothes and exaggerated platforms, with a really well done makeup. 

“Min, it was obvious that today I was going to be like this. I mean, it’s pride parade! Dodo smiled.

“And we have to show that we are proud of what we are” Min laughed.

A couple of minutes later, two boys holding hands arrived. One of them was a bit tall with small eyes, and the other one was smaller with an aquiline nose. 

“Sorry for the delay.” Said the small-eyed guy, Jooheon.

“We got lost.” Added Changkyun, his boyfriend.

“Oh my gosh!” Dodo exclaimed “We gave you very clear instructions, the location in maps, and you still got lost? You couple of dumbasses.”

After Dodo’s scolding, the group raised their signs and flags. They were ready to go.  
They were happy, the pride parades are the only times when they can show the world who they really are, and to be proud of it. The other days… well, let’s just talk about that later.

Behind, two boys were chatting about the beautiful drag queen in front of them.

“Hyunwoo-hyung, she is really pretty…” Said a guy called Hoseok..

“¿How can she use such tall platforms?” Hyunwoo was amazed.

“They are used to it.” Hoseok, made a pause “Oh my, I wanna ask her for her Instagram so badly…”

“You don’t know her, and you still wanna ask for her Instagram?”

“That’s how you flirt this days.” Hoseok shrugged,

“You are such a flirty guy…” Hyunwoo couldn’t believe the amount of guts his friend had.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok approached the drag who called the second’s one attention slowly. Hoseok, standing on his tiptoes, touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

“Hello, do you need something?” She asked.

“H-Hi.” Hoseok stuttered “I just found you pretty a-and I wanted to ask for your Instagram… if that doesn’t bother you obviously!” His cheeks turned reddish.

A laugh escaped from the aforementioned “What? Of course! It’s “dodohyung”. Oh, and I’m Dodo, pleasure to meet you!” He approached Hoseok’s ear “But outside of the suit I’m Hyungwon. What’s your Instagram? I want to follow you too!” He asked, now speaking normally.

Hoseok blushed harder “I-It’s “wonttoki”. He said flustered.

“Cutie…”

While the both of them were talking, two people couldn’t take the eyes off the other.

A girl caught Hyunwoo’s attention. A girl with dark hair tied in two pigtails that contrasted with her pale skin. She was dressing with a white tee, along with a pink skirt and light blue shoes. She was really pretty, he couldn’t stop looking at her. She was drinking water, when she felt a look on her. She tried to find where it came from, and when she saw it, she couldn’t stop looking either. “He is really handsome.” She thought. They were on their own world. It’s almost like sparkles and bubbles have appeared.

“Yeojoo-yah! Come out of your- ¡Oh! Hello, boy!” Said a blonde hair.

“Her name is Yeojoo… what a cute name.” Hyunwoo thought.

“Huh? Ah, yes. Sorry.” She looked at Hyunwoo “Hi… and sorry too!”

“Hi…”

Awkward silence.

“Would you give me your Instagram?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, softies, and welcome to chapter two of Pride!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Would you give me your Instagram?” 

Yeojoo was completely bewildered.

“My what?”

“Insta… Instagram! Yeah, your Instagram… because…” He saw his friend looking at him with an mischievous smile “I found you really cute and my friend told me this would work and-!” A soft laugh interrupted him as Hyunwoo closed his eyes waiting for the girl to tell him to fuck off, he thought he ruined everything.

When he opened one of his eyes, he saw the pretty girl smiling “Hey, calm down, you look upset. You want some water?” She said, offering him her water bottle.

The guy took it, with a slight tremor in his hands “Thank you…”

“And my Instagram is “yeojooyah”, yours?

“Uhm, it’s “shownubear.” Hyunwoo said, embarrassed. Why did Hoseok force him to put that username? Yeojoo laughed again.

“So cute.”

Behind Yeojoo, Min was looking at the scene with sparkling eyes and a mischievous smile. 

Without noticing what Min’s wicked head imaginated, the kept chatting lively.

“So, did you come alone?”

“No. See that guy talking with the drag queen? That’s my best friend Hoseok.”

“Wait, a guy called Dodo’s attention?”

“Dodo?”

“The drag’s name is Dodo, she is one of my best friends.”

“What’s her real name?”

“Hyungwon also known as the meme guy.”

“Meme guy?” Hyunwoo was confused.

“When you see him without the suit you’ll notice. We will go to a café later and he wll not be with the suit…” Yeojoo tried to pick the words carefully so that Hyunwoo doesn’t think that she is inviting him.  
But Hyunwoo wasn’t an idiot.

“When and where?”

“Fuck” She thought “At 19:00 in Yoo’s Coffee, my parents coffee shop. Wanna come?”

“Of course, and obviously Hoseok would love to come. It’s a date, miss?” He joked.

“A date with friends” She corrected him.

“Yeojoo! Let’s go to the front!” Changkyun, who was next to Mmin shouted, interrupting them. Min cursed him on his mind.

“Let’s go! Goodbye, “shownubear”!” She waved her hand and disappeared from his sight.

“Shit, I didn’t ask him his name.” She thought when she left.

Hoseok approached his friend with a silly smile that would not be erased until the next five years “She invited me to a date with her friends in Yoo’s Cofee, can you surpass that?”

“I was invited too.”

Both guys sighed.

“I dying to know how they are.”

“Me too, Hoseok.”

“Let’s go to the front too, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, softies, and welcome to chapter two of Pride!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“My feet hurt…” 

“Who told you to use that, Won?

“I know, it’s just that I wanted to show this shoes for the first time… You know the cost of beauty. And also, you have to admit that the platforms fit me so good. I looked wow.” 

“Well, that’s true. May I help you to remove your makeup?”

Yeojoo and Dodo, now Hyungwon, were in Yeojoo’s house changing their clothes for some appropriate for the meeting they had later with their friends and the two new guys in Yeojoo’s parents coffee shop.

“So, Hoseok, huh?” Yeojoo asked with a teasing smile.

“He is really cute. I liked how desperate he was when asking for my Instagram.” Hyungwon said. removing his wig “What about your boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend!” Yeojoo frowned “I just met him. But I won't lie, he is really cute too. I’d like to see what happens in the future.”

 

“I agree. But first we need to know them well, then we’ll see what happens.”

“My king and queen! Are you ready?” Min shouted from outside the room “We are late.”

“Coming, Min!” Yeojoo shouted back, while putting on her shoes. As she was on that, Hyungwon was stuck to his phone.

“Chatting with someone?”

“Hoseok. He told me he is in the subway. He told me ‘See you, pretty’. God he is so nice with me…”

The girl laughed “Hm, right.” She said while putting on some fragrance “This feels unreal, I mean, the Great Hyungwon, in love? Who would think so?”

“Yeojoo-noona, I swear-!”

“I didn’t say anything wrong, did I?” Yeojoo smirked.

“Guys it’s twenty to seven!” Min was a bit annoyed.

“Coming!”

Both of them took their things and went out with Min. With a slightly hurried pace, they went to the bus stop.  
Yeojoo took out her phone.

yeojooyah: Where are you?  
shownubear: We are in the subway, we arrive in ten!   
yeojooyah: We’ll arrive just at the time, we delay a little:(  
shownubear: Don’t worry, we will wait as much as it’s necessary ;)  
yeojooyah: Thanks! <3

She saved her phone.

The bus arrived. They went up on the bus and sat in the back. They talked all the way about the boys and how badly they want to know them more. They also talked about the parade.

Wait… the parade… Hyunwoo…

Was Hyunwoo, by any chance homosexual? 

There goes Yeojoo’s expectations.

“But maybe he is bisexual or pansexual or… God, what if he is asexual? But is he really a he? No, no, maybe he just went there to show support… yeah, that must be it! But wait, did he found out about me being…? I hope not… But if he went to the parade that must mean that he supports every part of the community. But I’m afraid that he will find it strange. I hope nothing bad happens…” She thought “I don’t really want to give explanations so, I hope he doesn’t ask me, or at least for now.”

“Joo-yah! We arrived!” 

Coming out of her trance, Yeojoo exited the bus with her friends.

When they arrived, two guys were in the entrance. It was them.

Yeojoo and Hyungwon were really nervous, while Min was happy.

“Wow, the beautiful people have arrived” Hoseok said, Hyungwon nudged him softly.

“Shall we enter?”


End file.
